chaoslegionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hatred
Hatred - The Power Legion is one of the Legions of Chaos The Power Legion Appearance The Power legionnaires are big, bodybuilder-like beings (somewhat like ogres) standing at about 2m (6”8’) tall. They wear what looks like blue metallic armour on their arms only. Their right arms are massive, being about twice as big as their left arms. They wear what look to be medieval peasant clothing; their tops having fur collars.﻿ Gameplay The Power Legion is a legion of big, bodybuilder-like beings. Their rights arms are bigger than their left arms and pack quite a punch. They don't use any weapons, just their bodies, and yet they are quite adept at defending themselves. They mainly use wrestling moves to attack the enemy, such as close lines, spear tackles, and piledrivers. They are effective against Organic monsters but much slower than Guilt. Light enough enemies are easily hurled aside, and the guys will stomp enemies while they're still down. When you press the Force Attack key, these guys will charge at the enemy and spear tackle or close line them off their feet if the enemy isn't too big. This legion can also be used to break certain Dark Gates with a Power Crest symbol on them. *'Strengths:' The Power Legion is effective against Organic monsters. They are quite helpful when it comes to the smaller Danu monsters and will help you toss aside a group of Organic enemies. They can be used to destroy certain Dark Gates. *'Weaknesses:' They are weak against Metallic type monsters and aren’t as effective against the bigger Danu monsters. They usually try to fight monsters that are bigger and stronger then themselves, which may deem them a liability at times. Abilities Force When you first acquire this legion, it manifests itself in the form of two legionnaires which stand just in front of Sieg and help defend him. Once you max out this legion's Force, there will be a total of five members in this legion. Force Attack The Power legion will run toward the enemy and attempt to close line or tackle them to the ground. This attack works on most human-sized or smaller monsters. Assist Bad Karma (50 SP): Two Hatred members will appear in front of Sieg. Any attempt from an enemy to attack Sieg will result in the enemy being counter-attacked by being beaten up or hurled aside by the Power Legion. The higher the level of the Assist, the longer and more powerful this move will be. Enchant *'Level 1 - Breakdown Lv. 1:' Sieg can now use Breakdown Lv. 1. Sieg will first crouch and then shoulder-tackle a nearby enemy and send it flying away (depending on its size) *'Level 2:' Sieg's Life bar is increased by 100 points. *'Level 3 - Breakdown Lv. 2:' This is a more improved version of Breakdown Lv. 1. Sieg's shoulder-tackle will deal more damage and have an incineration effect. The tackled enemy will now be set alight, including any other enemy that comes into contact with it. Sieg's Life bar is also increared by 150 points. *'Level 4 - Hatred Spirit Trancer:' Sieg can now use Breakdown Lv. 2 without having to equip the Power Crest and have his Life bar increased by 150 points if the Power Crest is equipped Levelling Up Cost The table above depicts how much experience the Hatred Legion needs to level up.﻿